


One Mississippi, two Mississippi

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Symbolism, Weird Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: До самого неба подняться легче всего именно по паутине…





	One Mississippi, two Mississippi

 

      Ноги запутались в паутине, и Энма всё-таки остановился. Вернее — со всей несвойственной ему грациозностью упал. Лицом прямо в эту самую паутину, покрывающую дорогу уже и не вспомнит с каких пор. Он даже не был уверен, что под паутиной до сих пор есть дорога, но где-то когда-то слышал, что её, даже невидимую, обязательно осилит идущий… Потому и шёл. А ещё он помнил, как Мами говорила, что паучья сеть отпугивает зло, из-за чего первое время даже не подумал, будто из-за наползающей на дорогу паутины могло случиться что-то худое.  
      Тот факт, что паучья сеть для отпугивания зла должна была быть на одежде или амулете, он не вспоминал вплоть до первого падения. Какое по счёту было сейчас — одно небо ведает… Или не ведает: тяжело знать то, что лежит под тобой, когда почти ничего не видишь из-за всё той же паутины.  
      Энма падал, вставал, очищая лицо и волосы, и продолжал идти. Иногда где-то над головой носился странный — ничей — счёт, несуразный и глупый, но въедливый, и Энма даже не заметил, когда начал его бездумно подхватывать.  
      — Миссисипи раз, Миссисипи два… — считал он шаги и секунды, подстраивая первые под вторые.  
      Паутина крутилась под ногами чудными узорами, ложилась всё новыми и новыми слоями… И впереди словно бы оплела собой длинный плоский камень.  
      Энма уже видел такие «камни»: то были люди, упавшие от бессилья и уснувшие, укутанные паутиной, как тёплым одеялом. Тот, кто сдаётся и решает просто ждать чуда, пылью да паутиной порастает — так, кажется, раньше отец говорил.  
      Отец вообще много всего говорил, в шутку и всерьёз, много всего рассказывал и многому учил. И его, Энму, и Мами, пусть она и была ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы усвоить его неоднозначные уроки. Хотя, как показало время, Энма тоже был недостаточно взрослым, и все те слова, которые должны были указать или облегчить ему путь, вдруг превратились в нерешаемые загадки. Или вообще стали звучать так глупо, что их хотелось поскорее забыть.  
      —  _И вот раз Миссисипи, на счёт два — время замедляется…_  — Покачав головой и зажмурившись, Энма зашагал быстрее, желая минуть неизвестного спящего человека как можно скорее. Можно было, конечно, обойти, но в последний раз, пойдя в обход, он чуть не увяз в паутине напрочь. —  _И вот три Миссисипи…_  — занимая мысли чужими-ничьими словами, чтобы не думать ни о чём другом, сам себе наговаривал Энма.  
      —  _…Время замирает,_  — неожиданно подхватили его мотив.  
      И что-то вцепилось Энме в ногу, лишая равновесия.  
        
      Глядя на то, как недавно уронивший его парень кропотливо, но неимоверно осторожно снимал с себя паутину, Энма на миг подумал, что всех прошлых людей тоже можно было попытаться вытащить из-под паутины и разбудить… Хотя, с другой стороны, какая ему, Энме, разница, кто все эти люди, куда шли по своим невидимым дорогам и почему однажды идти перестали? Энме бы со своей дороги не сбиться.  
      — Ты… кто вообще? — Энма после падения тоже старательно выпутывал из волос паутину, только без той мистической аккуратности, которую демонстрировал новый невольный знакомец. И ему не столько было интересно, сколько просто хотелось заполнить тишину: будь он один, то считал бы секунды и шаги, например, или пытался придумать недостающие слова к чужой-ничьей песне.  
      Проснувшийся — а спавший ли вообще? — парень посверлил его оценивающим взглядом, а после широкой улыбнулся:  
      — Я — Найто!  
      — Я не спрашивал, как тебя зовут, — оставшись недовольным таким ответов, фыркнул Энма.  
      Думать о том, что он и сам не знал, что именно желал услышать, не хотелось в принципе. Единственное, что он хотел, это продолжить путь, а не сидеть, незнамо почему, рядом с этим парнем и зачем-то пытаться наладить диалог.  
      Но, в конце концов, он впервые видел, чтобы кто-то сумел скинуть с себя паутину-одеяло. И его сбивало с толку то, с какой лёгкостью это случилось — такое простое и словно бы привычное действие, будто бы не впервые уже повторённое. Да и вся эта осторожность, чтобы не порвать опутавшие белесые узоры…  
      — Не спрашивал? — растерянно почесал щёку Найто. — Ну, я… друга ищу.  
      Новый ответ понравился неизвестно что ждущему Энме ничуть не больше прошлого. Но уже мгновение спустя он об этом и думать забыл, потому что в голове его назрел новый вопрос, на этот раз серьёзный.  
      — Твой друг, он… — Энма словно бы зябко передёрнул плечами и посмотрел сначала направо, а после налево, подозревая самое худшее, — должен быть где-то здесь?  
      — Совершенно точно нет! — выкинув перед собой руки, замотал головой Найто. Остатки паутины, запутавшиеся в его волосах, слетели ему на плечи.  
      — Тогда почему ты ищешь его здесь? — не понял Энма.  
      — Потому что до самого неба подняться легче всего именно по паутине! — ткнув пальцем вверх, поучительно изрёк Найто, словно бы цитируя мирскую истину, которую должен был знать каждый ребёнок. А после, оживившись больше прежнего, поинтересовался: — Ты, кстати, не видел там, откуда пришёл, ни одной, что тянулась бы вверх?  
      — Нет.  
      — Жаль.  
      Найто выглядел так, будто расстроился по-настоящему, и Энма совсем не знал, как на это реагировать. Будь это Мами, он бы улыбнулся и погладил её по волосам, а отцу просто принёс бы чаю покрепче да окно открыл в комнате — подышишь свежим воздухом, и всегда легче становится…  
      Хотя, с другой стороны, чего бы ему вообще утешать какого-то абсолютно незнакомого парня? Его, Энму, ни один незнакомец никогда утешить не стремился, да и многие знакомые разве что просто смотрели на него сочувственно, не больше. Ну или от знакомых Энма сам ничего не хотел слышать.  
      — А пауков ты тоже не видел? — нерешительно поинтересовался Найто полминуты спустя, словно бы этого времени ему было достаточно, чтобы смириться с предыдущим ответом. — Можно было бы попросить одного из них сплести паутинку специально для нас!  
      Энма отрицательно покачал головой. Найто говорил одну глупость за другой и, судя по всему, считал это абсолютно логичным — с такими людьми отец учил не спорить… И таких людей отец советовал не злить.  
      Хотя кое-что в словах Найто насторожило. Энма, и правда, ни разу не видел ни одного паука… Но ведь откуда-то паутина бралась! Не могла же она возникать сама собой.  
      Не могла же?..  
        
      Миссисипи раз, Миссисипи два… Интересно, а там, на небе, сейчас рассвет или закат? Из-за паутины понять невозможно.  
      Энма давно перестал задирать голову, чтобы проверить-убедиться, да к тому же, ему примитивно надоело падать из-за простой невнимательности. Найто же вертел головой так, словно хотел видеть всё и сразу со всех сторон, и падения его ничему не учили: он запинался ногой за ногу, ногой за камень, ногой ещё за что-то… Однако, встав и отряхнувшись, упрямо продолжал беспрестанно оглядываться или, щурясь, всматриваться вверх, ища взглядом тянущуюся к небу паутину.  
      Какого чёрта Найто вообще увязался за ним, Энма не понимал абсолютно. Они вроде как решили, что разойдутся в разные стороны — Найто налево, а Энма направо, раз впереди и позади своих собственных путей ничего точно нет — однако Найто всё равно нагнал спустя какое-то время. Сказал, что ошибся спросонья и что идти нужно действительно именно направо, это правило камня… Энма решил тогда не уточнять.  
      — Эй, Найто, — обречённо вздохнув, позвал он, когда стало понятно, что им всё-таки неизбежно по пути. — А какой он из себя? Ну, твой друг.  
      — Какой из себя Цуна? — Найто растерянно моргнул и, на ходу закинув руки за голову, крепко задумался.  
      Энма ждал ответа две с половиной минуты, а после решил, что не очень-то и хотелось. В любом случае, он вроде как узнал имя, это уже было больше, чем ничего.  
      Энма, если подумать, тоже знал одного Цуну. Но вряд ли того же, что и Найто: друзей своего Цуны Энма встречал, самых разных, и Найто среди них не было, такого чудака он бы сразу заметил и навсегда запомнил.  
      Дорога, которую обязательно должен был осилить идущий, всё не кончалась.  
      — Цуна немного странный. — Когда Найто вновь заговорил, несомненно отвечая на заданный ему вопрос, Энма уже забыл его формулировку. Хотя, нет, он уже забыл, что задавал какой-то вопрос в принципе. — Вот ты бы какими чернилами мне письмо написал, чёрными или красными?  
      Энма медленно повернул голову и, вдохнув поглубже, закрыл глаза. Не то пытался дать понять, что не будет отвечать, не то просто выигрывал себе время… И уже через четыре шага запутался ногами в паутине и упал. Снова. Разве что на этот раз, сам не ведая, как, умудрился развернуться, чтобы не впечататься в землю лицом… И спустя мгновение о том пожалел.  
      — А ты прав, самое время отдохнуть, — остановившись и кивнув самому себе, серьёзно изрёк Найто. И, оглядевшись по сторонам сел рядом. — Только ты… немного развернись сначала.  
      — Зачем? — не понял Энма.  
      Смысла спорить касательно самой остановки он не видел. Можно было, конечно, просто подняться и пойти дальше, а Найто пусть себе делает привал, но к его компании Энма уже чуть привык… И идти вместе с ним было всяко лучше, чем в одиночку. В случае чего, Найто мог хотя бы выпутать его из паутины.  
      — Нет-нет-нет! — вдруг протестующе замахал руками Найто, рывком заставляя Энму сесть. — По-другому ляг!  
      — Да какая разница? — слегка раздражённо отозвался Энма. Голова его болтнулась вперёд-назад до хруста в шее и звёзд перед глазами.  
      — В той стороне север, — веско припечатал Найто, ткнув пальцем в закрываемый паутиной горизонт. — Развернись к нему… Ну, не знаю, хотя бы боком. Но не головой!  
      Энма с сомнением посмотрел в указанном направлении.  
      Неба из-за паутины было почти не разглядеть, точное нахождение солнца узнать не представлялось возможным — значит, и стороны света определить было нельзя. Если, конечно, у Найто в карманах не завалялся компас, который он не спешил демонстрировать для подтверждения своих слов… Но спорить явно было себе дороже, поэтому Энма, мысленно чертыхнувшись, всё-таки чуть развернулся. И, только легши, сразу же уснул.  
      Он не помнил, сколько уже шёл, но зато наконец-то осознал, как сильно от этой самой ходьбы устал.  
        
      Они нашли пауков, причём довольно много. Или, может, это пауки нашли их: словно бы прознав, что их ищут, они прилетели на паутине откуда-то с востока, если верить чувству направления Найто.  
      Энма не чувствовал ветра — тот, возможно, дул исключительно вверху и к самой земле не спускался — но что-то ведь несло паутину вместе со сплетшими её хозяевами, достаточно высоко над их с Найто головами, чтобы до неё нельзя было дотянуться. Найто бегал из стороны в сторону, то и дело подпрыгивал, размахивая руками, однажды даже подбил не очень-то стремящегося помогать ему Энму подставить колено, чтобы от того оттолкнуться… Колено Энма со вздохом предоставил и потом долго отряхивал, а вот позволить взобраться себе не плечи не позволил, хотя Найто из-за прямого отказа выглядел таким опечаленным, что при повторной попытке можно было бы сдаться и согласиться. Благо, во второй раз Найто не попросил.  
      Паутина под ногами, паутина над головой…  
      —  _И вот раз Миссисипи,_  — уже почти привычно протянул Энма, наблюдая за тем, как Найто бесплодно скачет на месте, простирая руки к небу, —  _на счёт два — время замедляется._  — Найто, уставший, но не сдавшийся, сел, чтобы отдышаться, но голову всё так же держал откинутой назад, чтобы следить за полётом пауков. —  _И вот три Миссисипи…_  
      —  _…Время замирает,_  — вновь безошибочно подхватил Найто, а после вдруг резко повернул голову в сторону Энмы. — А дальше слова ты знаешь?  
      — Дальше? — удивился Энма.  
      — Ага.  _Вот четыре Миссисипи. Можем ли мы остановить время?_  
      Энма разве что пожал плечами в ответ. Он не знал продолжения, он понятия не имел, откуда и начальные слова-то взялись. Точно так же как понятия не имел, спит он, бодрствует или уже давно мёртв и весь этот путь по дороге, сокрытой за паутиной, его бесконечное путешествие в никуда.  
      Одна паутина, словно бы сорвавшись с какого-то ослабшего потока, вдруг опустилась Энме на голову, и он, испугавшись, замер. Найто же с ликующим криком вскочил на ноги и кинулся к нему, но сколько бы ни перебирал чужие волосы, осторожно снимая с них паутину, найти паука всё никак не мог. И уже почти сдался, когда тот показался сам.  
      К несчастью, он сполз аж на шею, и Энма, вздрогнув от неприятного ощущения, машинально накрыл его ладонью, убивая. Найто смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Казалось, даже не моргал вообще.  
      — Укусил?  
      — Н-не з-знаю. Вроде нет. — Энма поспешно вытер руку о штаны и вновь провёл ею по шее. Крови не было. Да и не мог его паук укусить, ей-богу! Только не такой, как эти над головой, они безобидные. — Прости, что убил его, — выдержав паузу, всё-таки решил повиниться Энма. — Ты же хотел его поймать.  
      — Да ладно, их ещё много, поймаю следующего, — отмахнулся Найто, судя по голосу, действительно не собираясь ни винить Энму, ни обижаться на него. — К тому же, сейчас ночь, так что ничего плохого с тобой из-за того, что ты его убил, не случится.  
      Уточнять, что бы это значило, Энма не стал. И потом, если это было действительно важно, если это было очередной прописной истиной, которую Энма не знал или просто не помнил… Найто верил в свои слова за них обоих.  
        
      Больше ни одна паутина, к сожалению, так и не спустилась достаточно низко, чтобы её получилось поймать. С другой стороны, даже если бы им это удалось, Энма абсолютно не представлял, как Найто упрашивал или заставлял бы паука сплести ему паутину до самого неба.  
      Впрочем, это всё-таки не понадобилось. Цуна, которого искал Найто, нашёл их сам… Тот самый Цуна, которого знал и Энма.  
      — Ого, так вы знакомы, подумать только, — растерянно почесал затылок Цуна. — Но давайте поговорим в другом месте. Идёмте, — указал он себе за спину. — Я спустился там.  
      — По паутине? — тут же поинтересовался Найто.  
      — Ага.  
      — Вот, я же говорил тебе, что так можно! — ткнув локтем Энму под рёбра, широко улыбнулся Найто. — Кстати, Цуна, а у тебя в кармане сапфира не завалялось?  
      — Нет. Но я могу кого-нибудь из ребят попросить достать. — Цуна настороженно прищурился. — Зачем он тебе хоть?  
      — Не мне, — замотал головой Найто. — Это вон ему сапфир нужен, — кивком указал Найто на Энму, — его паук укусил.  
      — Да не кусал он меня! — раздражённо отмахнулся Энма. — И, кстати, — внезапно даже для самого себя добавил он, — помнишь, ты спрашивал про письмо? — Найто важно кивнул. — Так вот, я бы написал его тебе не чёрными чернилами и не красными, а синими.  
      — Как так? — картинно всплеснул руками Найто. — Мы же только встретились! И даже подружились!  
      Цуна, слушая их, покачал головой, а после вдруг произнёс:  
      —  _И вот четыре Миссисипи._  
      —  _Можем ли мы остановить время?_  — встрепенувшись, тут же подхватил Найто. —  _И на счёт пять…_  
      Энма глянул вверх, на неожиданно посветлевшее небо, словно паутина с приходом Цуны начала редеть, опустил взгляд вниз, на ноги, под которыми паутины уже не наблюдалось совсем… И улыбнулся:  
      —  _…Время встаёт._

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы строчки из песни «One Mississippi», Tom McRae  
> PS: Мировая паутина бесплатная, используемые отсылки/символы/приметы всегда можно найти там, выносить сноской слишком


End file.
